Wendy in Wonderland
by Echo96
Summary: -WARNING: This is NOT a children's story. It's M for a very good reason. If request is high enough, I'll gladly upload another version of this series too, a more PG one, but this is a SMUT story. Continue at your own risk.- Wendy is taken to a world built by Maxwell, and with Abigail at her side, can she overcome the foul beasts, and eventually the wicked ruler?
1. Introduction

This is a brief - or so I hope - introduction to my fanfiction. The chapters will follow.

Don't Starve isn't the easiest game to write an adult-themed fanfiction for, so I had to edit the story a bit. Maxwell in my version has good intentions for bringing people to his world, they did some horrible act in their past, and never repented for their sins within the 10 years he gave them. So he brought them to his island, searching for a person to one day replace him as harbringer.

All characters present in this story will be at least 18, even if their age isn't stated.

This is an erotic story, and therefore not suitable for anyone younger than 18. Proceed at your own risk. Expect WendyxAbigail, WendyxChester, WendyxNearly every creature in game, and eventually WendyxMaxwell.

I think that's about all. If there's a specific scene you'd like to see, or even an OC you wnat involved, just let me know.


	2. Chapter 1 - Down the Rabbit Hole

Wendy in Wonderland  
Chapter 1 - Down The Rabbit Hole

I laughed just before I let the two ice cubs slip from my fingers into my panties, clenching my teeth at the cold, glaring at Abigail as she laughed at me. The cold was unbearable, and I began hopping around our kitchen, struggling to get warm as I waited for them to melt.

"Y-you're so going to p-pay for this!" I yelled at Abigail, and she just laughed harder, blonde hair flying out behind her. Abigail and I were twins, and we loved to dress ourselves exactly alike. Exact same blonde hair pulled into two pigtails, tied with pink, flowery bands. Identical outfits consisting of a light pink blouse and a darker pink miniskirt. We had the same pink flower in our hair, but hers was on the right, mine was on the left side.

Finally, the ice melted and I slumped to the floor in relief. "You're horrid." I teased my twin, who just smirked at me. Abigail was always the more impish of us.

"Don't be so cross, Wendy." she said with a laugh.

"It's your turn now." I said, grinning devilishly at her. "Truth or dare?"

Abigail didn't even think about it. "Dare." was her immediate response.

"I dare you to go explore the school." I said, cocking an eyebrow at her, positive she'd say no. The old school was going to be torn down soon, as it had been abandoned quite a few years ago. Kids around town said it was haunted. If it was, I wanted to know, and it was thankfully right across the street.

"I'll do it." Abigail said, rising swiftly to her feet and already making her way to our front door. She paused right in front of it and looked back at me over her shoulder. "Coming, sis?" she said with a grin.

I laughed and followed her out the door.

~*-,.+.,-*~

Inside the school building, it was dusty and felt... off. I shrugged it off though. Abigail seemed to not be bothered at all by this, and I couldn't show I was scared. So I followed close behind her, trying not to get worried by all the fallen wooden planks and bricks.

"All you have to do is make it to the end of the top floor." I told her, wanting out of here as soon as possible.

"Easy enough." she replied, quickly bounding towards the stairs to the top. I quickly scurried after her. She had our only flashlight.

Upstairs, she handed me the flashlight. "Stay here on the stairs and watch me make it to the end, tell me when I can come back." she said. I nodded, not surprised. She was always comforted by the darkness. So was I. I did as she said, shining the flashlight on her back as she began to move forward through the dark.

She made it about halfway when she turned back to grin at me and wave. I laughed and waved back, watching in interest as she continue on. Suddenly her head was gone, as was the rest of her. I immediately ran towards where I'd last seen her with the flashlight. There was a small hole where a few planks had given under her weight. I shined the light down the hole, searching in worry for Abigail. Finally my bouncing light caught her blonde hair and the relief rolled through me. I called down to her, not understanding why she wouldn't answer, or noticing the planks sticking up through my sister's - and best friend's - stomach.

* * *

_10 years later._

I peered into the strange contraption curiously. It had just been delivered to my doorstep. It was an interesting little device, all gears and wood. I hadn't the slightest idea what it did, or who sent it. The return label had only said "Maxwell". I pressed the little button on it, and suddenly it opened, and there I was, being dragged down into the void.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Mad Hatter

Chapter 2 - The Mad Hatter

When I finally came to, I was lying in a grassy field, surrounded by flowers. In front of me was a very tall man, dressed very nicely, with slicked back black hair, and a dapper style to him. His grin was purely wicked.

"Say pal, you don't look so good." he said, that wicked grin still in place. "Welcome to my world. I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but for now, all you need to know is I brought you here for good reason, and there's no way of leaving. But I happen to be a very nice guy. I'll let you bring one of your friends - providing you have any - into this miserable hell-hole to help you out. You have to pick someone. So, who's it gonna be? Ma? Pa? Maybe your dear old dog?" The man laughed at his last statement, obviously amusing himself.

I sat up and groaned in pain. My head was killing me. I knew exactly who I'd choose though. Abigail. I'd never bring someone into this world with me. He couldn't bring me my dead sister.

"My twin sister, Abigail." I said to the man, who just continued to smile as he clapped his hands once. When he spread his hands, a beautiful pink bud was there, levitating ever-so slightly above his fingers. He lightly set the closed flower onto the ground beside me.

"Keep that flower with you everywhere. In 24 hours, you'll have your sister. But, it requires a blood sacrifice to bloom fully. For most people, a simple bunny will do. You expect me to revive your deceased sister, so, it'll have to be your own blood." he winked at the last part, and I glared at him. I couldn't believe he knew Abigail was dead.

"Now," he carried on. "I'll let you know how to survive out here. This world hates you. Everything in it hates you. Trust no one. Build a fire before night comes. 'Mysterious' things come in the night." he snickered, then snapped his fingers, suddenly dissappearing in a puff of smoke. His last words floated down to me on the cool breeze. "You'd better find something to eat before night comes. Don't starve."

I sat and watched the spot where the man had been for just another moment before rising to my feet. I reached down and picked up the flower, gently holding it in my hands. It was surprisingly warm. I felt tears pool in my eyes as I stared at Abigail's Flower.

"Looks like it's just you and me, sis." I whispered to the plant before beginning to explore "Wonerland".


	4. Chapter 3 - Abigail's Awakening

Chapter 3 - Abigail's Awakening

After my strange encounter with the man I decided to nickname "Hatter", I began to forage around in the surrounding wilderness. I gently laid Abigail's flower on the ground beside me as I worked, rummaging through bushes and trees, coming up with piles of twigs, grass, flowers, carrots, and berries. It was too much for me to carry, so I did my best in fashioning a small sack out of twigs and grass where I could store the rest of my things.

"You better hurry up and wake up, Abigail." I hissed to her, struggling to lift the sack onto my back. "You can pull your own weight around here." With my bag loaded, I lifted her flower back up and began to explore. The world I was in was definitely interesting. Only a few yards away from where I spawned, the grass grew darker and the sky had a more overcast feel to it. I decided to avoid that area for now. Turning the other way, I found the grassland area continued on for quite awhile. As I traveled, I found a few rabbits, just, they had little horns. I didn't really feel like getting very close to them. As I continued on, Abigail's flower slowly started to unfold, and it levitated a tiny bit higher.

It wasn't long before the sun began to set, and I was forced to stop for the night. I set down my bag and Abigail's flower, and began trying to figure out how to fashion an axe for fire wood. This was an odd world. Turns out, all I needed was a stick and a piece of flint and I could make one. I wasn't about to question the logic, not when it was saving my life. I quickly began to chop down a small tree near me, struggling with the heavy axe. My lithe, feminine body wasn't made for this. Soon, though, I had a small stack of logs. I brought them over near my bag and Abigail, and began to make a fire. Once the fire was blazing, I sat down in front of it, watching the flames lick at the wood, crawling over it and consuming it. I roasted some carrots in the fire, quickly eating them, trying to keep my mind preoccupied. I didn't mind the darkness, in fact, I reveled in its company, but this darkness scared me. It was all-encompassing, and seemed thick enough to touch. I didn't want to know what lurked in it.

When the sun finally came up, I kicked some dirt over the small remains of the fire, picked up my bag and axe, and grabbed Abigail. Her flower was now fully opened, lifting higher off my hand. Time for the blood sacrifice. Using a bit of rope I fashioned from grass and a stick and flint, I made a small spear. I set the flower on the ground and slit my forearm, about an inch across, letting my blood wash over the petals. I winced and quickly made a bandage for it from grass and leaves, watching as the flower began to flow. Suddenly, it was gone. And in it's place stood my grayish blue, semi-transparent, naked sister.

"A-Abigail?" I asked, looking at shock at her. She seemed just as shocked as me.

"I-I'm a ghost." she whispered, floating into the air a few inches. So this is how he was going to get me my dead sister back. Clever.

"Why are you a naked ghost?" I asked, my gaze oddly drawn to my dead sister's form, even though it was the same as my own.

"I have no idea. Where are we?" she asked, looking around her fearfully. It was odd seeing her aged. Somehow, she was still my age, even though she died so young.

"I'm not really sure. Some guy took me here, and let me bring a companion. I didn't want to endanger a living person, and I figured I could trick him by choosing you. I'm sorry, Abigail..."

"No, you made a smart choice. I'm already dead. It's safer this way." Abigail said, smiling at me. Seeing her here now like this, she seemed to actually forgive me. I smiled back.

"Apparently, this is a very dangerous place." I told her, a little upset that my companion was a ghost, I wasn't very strong.

"We'll be fine, Wendy." Abigail said with another smile as she floated back to the ground, squeezing her eyes shut. The transparency in her body disappeared as she somehow gave herself a physical form. A triumphant grin on her face, she ran over to me, hugging me tightly. I tried to ignore the feeling of her large breasts pressed against mine.

"I'm sure you're right." I said, smiling back. "How'd you do that, anyway?" I asked,g esturing to her physical body, which was now flickering in and out of ethereality.

"I have no idea. I just feel tons of different powers somewhere inside me. I prefer being ghostly though." she said with a wicked grin. "Now let's go test out the rest of these powers."


End file.
